


I'll Be There Soon

by AcceleOrder



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Death Implied, M/M, bye, more than 50 pecents my assumptions and thoughts of what probably happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcceleOrder/pseuds/AcceleOrder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki speaks to the limp body he carries in his arms as he makes his way to the punishment he believes he deserves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be There Soon

**Author's Note:**

> look at my imagination going berserk here I AM SO MAD AND SAD.............

Kaneki wipes his tears off his face, off Hideyoshi’s cheek. He puts on a smile, because his best friend is smiling as well, eyes closed, sleeping peacefully. He puts one arm around Hideyoshi’s back, the other around his leg, and easily picks him up.  _Was Hide… always like this? I… never noticed…_

He reaches for a tablecloth which has not yet been burnt, and covers Hide with it so ashes do not fall on him. The fire roars and flames soar high, as though it’s howling at Kaneki to  _get out of Anteiku_. He takes a final, good look at the place he “belonged” — even if it was only for a short amount of time — and makes his way out of where the entrance once was.

It’s still snowing. Kaneki has been walking for a long time. In the snow, there are patches of red — blood shed by those who fought. In the snow, there are bodies — of those who died in this fight. In there snow, there are people he knew — people who accepted him for who he is.

His breath is frosty. Kaneki removes the cloth covering Hide’s body and lets it fall onto Koma and Irimi, who though will never move again, he believes to have died with pride.

Kaneki continues walking. More bodies, more mourning. Investigators who noticed him ignores him; they were busy identifying bodies, looking for their loved ones. Kaneki probably would have done the same, if not for the bodies he would be looking for are those of ghouls and those he have found and one in his very arms.

He made a mistake and he knows it. “To eat or to be eaten”; both are wrong. They did not lead to the answers he sought. The choices Kaneki made led to the death of all those he wanted to protect — all those he made his choices _for_. 

Screw it all.

Kaneki tightens his grip on Hide’s body as he senses that he is nearing the end of his journey. But he is smiling when he looks down at the lifeless body. For the first time, he is able to walk on the streets without his eyepatch, revealing his one ghoul eye. It’s all because Hide is here with him.

He stops. “…” The man who stands before him now, certainly, he fit the title of that a God. No words were needed. Even though it was their first meeting, Kaneki just knew this man…

Kaneki looks down at Hide, then back up at the man with eyes that said everything he didn’t with his mouth.

The man shuts his eyes and remains silent. For the third time that snowy day, Kaneki gives a wholehearted smile. In death, he sees beauty. Finally, finally, he can stop. Finally, he can receive salvation.

Finally, he can go and meet Hide.


End file.
